


Written in the Stars-Apollo and Blake

by bestisyettocome



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestisyettocome/pseuds/bestisyettocome
Summary: A story about destiny/fatewith elements of spirituality, good karma, faith, & hope thrown in for good measure“To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven....” Ecclesiastes 3:1“And we know that all things work together for good to them that love God....” Romans 8:28Maybe it is not for us to know all of the mysteries of the universe, but simply to trust.





	Written in the Stars-Apollo and Blake

She observes the boys in the backyard through the big glass window in her kitchen. A large frame holding a basket is bent down to meet a smaller one as both peer into the henhouse. 

She smiles and chuckles to herself at the scene. A chicken coop and a cowboy (along with her son gathering eggs) look out of place in Beverly Hills. It is surreal because she could’ve never imagined such a thing 4 years ago-not even in her wildest dreams. Yet the picture couldn’t be more perfect. She doesn’t get a chance for the warm fuzzies to last long before Blake and Apollo are both running to the door with the basket of eggs. 

Apollo, with his mom’s liveliness, knocks frantically on the glass door while pointing excitedly at the eggs. Blake, with a huge grin on his face, is holding the basket patiently. When she finally opens the door, Apollo zips in, forgetting about the eggs. Blake hands her the basket while saying, “We’ve got eggs fresh from the Stefani farm, ma’am, but it’ll cost you a kiss.” She laughs loudly. “ That’s the best bargain ever!”

Their loud smack catches Apollo’s attention as he’s rummaging through the pantry. “Mama, can we have a snack?” he asks. “Yeah Mama, can we have a snack please?” Blake echoes. She has already anticipated this and has fruit and cheese cut up on a tray, along with the goldfish crackers they both love. “Thanks mom,” they both say in unison. Blake takes the tray and starts to head back outside with Apollo in hot pursuit. 

Gwen goes back to observing them through the window as they eat their snacks. They are playing some sort of game with the goldfish that she can’t make out. Her heart is so full seeing Blake and Apollo bonding. Blake is great with her older boys too, but it’s obvious that he and Apollo have a special bond. She’s grateful that they have this moment together before Kingston and Zuma get home from school and steal Blake away. 

It’s no doubt that she sees both Apollo and Blake as miracles from God. They are answers to prayers or maybe rewards for her faithfulness and trying to do the right thing no matter how painfully difficult it was at times. 

She thinks back to when she was at the absolute depths of her despair 6/7 years ago. She was barely functional and quickly losing all hope. Kingston, her intuitive oldest son, had prayed devoutly for another sibling. Although she’d tried to shield her sons from the family turmoil, she knew that Kingston was both observant and sensitive. She sensed that he felt another baby might bring her and Gavin closer, or at the very least give her something to lift her up. 

He had told her about the prayers, but with her faith hanging on by a thread, she didn’t know what to think. When she found herself pregnant a mere month later, Apollo became a seed of hope and a renewal of her faith, all of which continued from the moment he was born until now seeing him so happy playing with Blake.

Blake, on the other hand, was the miracle she never imagined nor dared to wish for. Getting asked to do the Voice shortly after Apollo’s birth was a miracle in itself. Being surrounded by musical inspiration and encouraging people was a gift. Blake’s personality and friendship was a bonus. One year later, after Gavin’s awful betrayal, she was in desperate need of a lifeline. The fact that her and Blake were mirror images of betrayal, delivered to each other in a mutual time of need, was beyond believable. The fact that she was asked back to the Voice at the exact time she desperately needed it, and that she was there at the exact time Blake desperately needed her, couldn’t be described in any other way but fate. 

She smiles at the scene before her and at how richly she has been blessed. All of the pain was worth this moment right here. 

The boys are now chasing each other in a mock fight with foam swords. Brown curls and grey-brown curls flying in the wind and joyful uninhibited smiles are all that she sees. Gangly legs running, curls flying, plaid shirts, and big smiles....they look like a matched set.  
“We really are meant to be a family,” she says out loud, yet to herself. This was followed by a big sigh. 

“Yes we are.” Todd’s voice pipes up and startles her.  
She wasn’t expecting him to stop by, and she looks around to see if he’s alone. “Hey sis. I can’t stay. I just stopped by to drop off this present Jenny sent for Apollo’s room.” Todd kisses her cheek and sets a brightly colored package on the counter. 

“What are you looking at so intently?” he asks. Gwen points at the window with tears welling up in her eyes. “Just watching them,” she says. Todd smiles. He’s as happy for the Stefani family as he is for Gwen that Blake came into their lives. “Wow, if it weren’t for Apollo’s brown eyes, they’d look like twins right now.”  
“I know,” Gwen chokes out. 

Todd then tells her what he wants her to know. “Gwen, I never thought I’d see a cowboy running around in your backyard, but I’m so thankful that Blake has become a part of our family.” “Thanks Todd, me too.” Now the tears are freely running down her cheek. “I hate to run, but I’ve got a meeting. Tell the cowboy that I owe him a beer or three. Love ya sis.” Todd kisses her cheek and is gone. 

Blake and Apollo, out of breath, come charging into the house. “Darlin’, did I see Todd here or was that a goldfish-induced hallucination?” Blake asks playfully. Gwen swats his arm and chuckles. “Yeah, he was here but just to drop off a package from Jen. He has some meeting, and says to tell you he owes you a few beers.” Blake pumps his fist in the air and yells, “Yes! He should know by now that I will collect on that promise.” 

“Hey baby....?” Gwen starts to ask a question before Blake interrupts with “hey baby, hey baby, hey....” in a singsong voice. Gwen rolls her eyes and swats him again while giggling. He can’t help but be a smartass while simultaneously flaunting his knowledge of her music. He looks proud of himself. It takes a minute for their giggles to subside enough for Gwen to ask what she wanted to ask. 

“Would you mind supervising Apollo picking up his room? The boys will be home from school soon, and I want to look at their report cards first before they get distracted by you and Apollo.” 

“Sure thing darlin’, but I’m not sure I like being the mean guy. I guess it’s fair, though, since I’m the fun guy most of the time.”

“ Try being the mean guy most of the time,” Gwen says as she points to herself. 

“But you’re mom. Moms are never the mean guy in their boy’s eyes,” Blake’s says with a deep dimpled grin. He has a boyish look for a moment, and her heart swoons imagining Blake as a naughty boy trying to sway his mom. She gives him a full kiss on the lips and says, “Thanks babe.”

Blake turns to follow Apollo upstairs but hesitates, and instead doubles back and grabs Gwen’s hand. “You know when I was outside with Apollo, I was just thinking about how it will be kinda sad when he starts full-time school in the fall.” 

“Welcome to watching your kids grow up Cowboy,” Gwen says with a wistful smile on her face. 

“Gwen, don’t get upset with me for bringing this up. I know we’ve discussed it many times before, but....how would you feel about having a little girl either by surrogate or adoption? I know how much you’ve always wanted a daughter,” Blake spits out quickly before he can chicken out or Gwen can cut him off. 

She sees the hopeful and earnest look in his eyes and measures her words carefully before replying. “Blake, even if we had another child, we would still have to watch her grow up and feel sad about it. I thought that we’d come to a mutual decision on this, and that the time for babies had passed us by. You know that I would love a little girl more than anything, but I’d feel greedy asking for any more blessings. Maybe we aren’t meant to have everything our heart desires, and I’ve come to terms with that over the last 5 years. Maybe not having everything that we want makes us better, less selfish, more empathetic people. Besides, would it be fair to the child? We would both be in our sixties when she graduates high school. Hell, I’ll be almost seventy. Anything could happen.” 

Blake interrupts her speech. “But you are in great shape, and longevity runs in your family. We have money, and family, and a great support system to help us.” 

“I know honey, but that still doesn’t change the other things that I said,” Gwen says regretfully. 

Blake looks dejected. “So that means your answer is no?”

Gwen knows this isn’t just about her, and that Blake should actually have more of a say in the matter since he’s wanted kids for a long time. She has thought many times about the fact that Blake never hesitated to get involved with her because of her situation as an older mom with 3 kids. He’d told her right from the beginning and multiple times that he wanted her and also the family life she had. He backed his words up with actions, treating her sons like his own. Certainly his request deserved to have careful consideration one last time. 

“You know I would never want to deny you anything, babe. I promise you I’ll think about it and let you know my answer soon.”

Blake perks up a little and heads upstairs to help Apollo just as they hear Kingston and Zuma at the door.


End file.
